Kiba Hated Shino
by Vee-San
Summary: So, he was in love. She was perfect, kind and gentle, and virtually unatainable. It's more the fact that his best friend got her that he was so hurt. Oneshot.


VDG: ...I had an overwhelming urge to write KibaHina...so I started to type away...and I wound up with a ShinoHina, with one-sided KibaHina-ness...I don't have any idea how I managed that, but I did 0o  
  
Disclaimer: ...if I owned Naruto, it would be a completely different show...for instance, Team Eight would probably be in the spot-light a lot more than Team Seven, as would Teams Ten and Nine...which would make no since, seeing as how Naruto isn't on Team Eight, Ten or Nine..........and GaarNaru, possibly even ItaNaru, would be the most obvious thing in the show, that it would; Naruto wouldn't even have a crush on the Haruna girl...so yeah, if I owned Naruto, it just wouldn't be Naruto...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kiba hated Shino. He hated his cool-guy attitude; he hated the way Shino acted like the team leader, and he hated those damn bugs crawling around inside of the Aburame.  
  
He hated his stupid glasses, and his stupid hair, and his stupid over-coat, and his stupid stoic-ness!  
  
He hated the way Hinata would shyly look at Shino out of the corners of her eyes and smile. HIS Hinata. He had had to deal with her smitten-ness over that moron Naruto for years, and now this!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Inuzuka Kiba scowled as he headed toward Team Eight's meeting area, Akamaru resting on his head. Things simply hadn't been going his way lately, not in the least. His mother had, for the past three days, been completely crossed with everyone else. His dad had left on a mission and his sister was in a fragile state since her boyfriend left her; of course, by fragile, Kiba meant that she had taken to decking him over the head whenever he did.........well, anything.  
  
When you add the fact that his crush was starting to make googly eyes at the boy he had deduced as possibly his best human friend, Kiba thought that life was currently just unfair.  
  
"Awruf," Akamaru barked and Kiba glared lightly at his companion that was sitting on top of his head.  
  
"I'm not even kidding buddy, I hate Shino."  
  
"Arf."  
  
"He's too cold, he could never love her, and that's what Hinata-Chan needs. I could love her if she'd only let me, but no, she had to fall for him."  
  
"Ruff."  
  
"Shuddap!"  
  
Some of the villagers looked at the boy with raised eyebrows as he talked with his dog. They had gotten used to the sight, sure; but to those who were unfamiliar with the abilities of the Inuzuka clan, they couldn't help but think the boy was a bit on the insane side.  
  
"Arf."  
  
"Akamaru, I love her, I'm not going to let her get hurt again. Ever."  
  
Akamaru was silent as they neared the meeting spot until he suddenly whined softly causing Kiba to stop, blink, and pick the dog up off of his head. He held Akamaru in front of his face with a quizzical expression, "What is it boy?"  
  
Akamaru's answer was only to whine more and Kiba put the dog in his large coat before looking around cautiously feeling out for chakra. The only ones he could feel were those of his teammates, Hinata and...Shino.  
  
Kiba scowled and continued on, in his head listing everything he hated about the Aburame heir. That was about everything he knew about Shino so the list was...short, actually. Shino could never make Hinata happy, Kiba had convinced himself of this. He would never be able to return her "affection"; affection that Kiba was certain would pass with time. But Shino, Kiba seriously felt that Shino was incapable of feeling affection, what with those bugs crawling around inside of him.  
  
Affection.........was something that Shino was showing right now. Kiba stopped in his tracks at the bottom of a slight hill, the distance being the only thing keeping Kiba and his two teammates apart right now. He stared with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, knees suddenly feeling very weak as he took in the sight above him, suddenly realising why Akamaru had been whining earlier; dogs had good instincts.  
  
For standing underneath the tree where the team had shared so many times, stood Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Timidly embraced. Awkwardly lip- locked.  
  
The high collar of Shino's jacket was pushed down, and his dark glasses were lying on the ground. His hands were resting uncertainly on Hinata's hips, his eyes closed with his brows slightly furrowed. Hinata had her small hands resting shyly on Shino's shoulders, her head tilted up and her lips pressed shyly against Shino's, a blush tainting her cheeks. Her own eyes were also closed, but Kiba's heart cracked when he saw that she was smiling against the kiss.  
  
Kiba fled. He fled until he came to one of the training grounds, attacking the tree-stumps with a fury, fists flying and legs kicking. Akamaru whimpered slightly as he watched his master assail the already beaten tree- stump. Kurenai was also watching her student, though hidden in the treetops above him, with a sad frown on her face.  
  
Kiba didn't notice either of them. He was to busy tying to vent out the hurt that had assaulted his heart from that scene. That scene that would firmly be planted in his mind for the rest of eternity. The hurt and the hatred that over-came his being, he forced out by lashing out on the poor defenceless stump. He didn't hate Hinata though, oh no, he could never hate her.  
  
But oh gods, Kiba hated Shino.  
  
Owari  
  
-------------------------  
  
VDG 


End file.
